Kataphron Battle Servitors
Kataphron Breacher In battle Kataphron Breachers rumble forward at the command of their Tech-priest masters, fulfilling the role of living shield and battering ram alike. Originally devised to break apart enemy battle lines and fortifications, they are of great use to those Adepts who wish to seize a valuable artefact from the clutches of would-be usurpers. As they near the front line the volleys levelled by the foe thunder around the Breachers to little effect; the thick overlapping plates that cover the flesh-parts of the Battle Servitors make them all but invulnerable to small arms fire. Once their proximity bells chime, Breachers return fire with helical blasts of energy from Heavy Arc Rifles or the twisting, ripping fields of Torsion Cannons. Whilst the foe scatters in disarray the Breachers accelerate, crashing into enemy lines to crush and kill with piston-driven talons and coruscating Arc Claws. At the whims of Tech-priests, cities and even entire worlds have been ground to dust beneath the remorseless tracks of these half-creatures. Movement: 6/12/18/36 Wounds: 22 Armour: Machine and armor plating (9 All) Total TB: 6 Skills: Athletics (S), Talents: Crushing Blow (already included in damage), Two Weapon Wielder (Melee, Ranged), Ambidextrous Traits: Auto Stabilized, Machine (6), Size (5), Unnatural Strength (2), Unnatural Toughness (2), Quadruped, Crawler, Mind Lock Weapons: Chose one Melee and one Ranged: * Torsion Cannon (100m; S/–/–; 3d10+5 E; Pen 5; Clip -; Reload -; Graviton, Recharge) * Heavy Arc Rifle (150m; S/3/–; 1d10+10 E; Pen 6; Clip -; Shocking, Hywire(2), Storm, Arc) * Arc Claw (Melee; 1d10+15 E; Pen 5; Unwieldy, Shocking, Hywire(0), Arc) * Hydraulic Claw (Melee; 2d10+14 E; Pen 6; Unwieldy, Concussive (1)) Integrated Treads- Crawler Trait doesn't halve movement of Kataphron Servitors Kataphron Destroyer The cybernetic optics of a Kataphron Destroyer are designed to focus on enemies, allowing the constructs to pinpoint and eliminate viable targets, but due to the limits of their programming, numerous friendly fire accidents have occurred. During the Third War for Armageddon an enemy-verification error allowed the amassed Kataphron Destroyer clades to turn upon their own allies, mercilessly blasting apart two Imperial Guard divisions and an entire squadron of Leman Russ battle tanks. While most such incidents truly are accidents, some Tech-priests -- the boldest and least scrupulous of their acquisitive kind -- have been known to use the cover of such programming "malfunctions" to achieve their own ends. Movement: 6/12/18/36 Wounds: 20 Armour: Machine (6 All) Total TB: 6 Skills: Athletics (S), Talents: Two Weapon Wielder (Ranged), Ambidextrous, Hip Shooting Traits: Auto Stabilized, Machine (6), Size (5), Unnatural Strength (2), Unnatural Toughness (2), Quadruped, Crawler, Mind Lock Chose one primary weapon: * Plasma Culverin (100m; S/2/–; 2d10+12 E; Pen 10; Clip 60; Reload 6Full; Maximal Voley, Overheats, Blast (2)) * Heavy Grav-Cannon (120m; S/–/6; 1d10+9 E; Pen 10; Clip -; Graviton, Concussive (3)) Chose one secondary weapons: * Phosphor Blaster (100m; S/2/3; 1d10+12 E; Pen 6; Clip 60; Reload 2 Full; Phosphex) * Cognis Flamer (20m; S/–/–; 1d10+4 E; Pen 2; Clip 6; Reload 2 Full; Flame, Spray,*) *Cognis Flamer is considered to have its own Actions during Kataphrons Turn Integrated Treads- Crawler Trait doesn't halve movement of Kataphron Servitors KataphronBreacher.png|Breacher KataphronDestroyer.png|Destroyer